Hanto Elite champion Vincent!
by Monkeyloot
Summary: Vincent is the ultimate champion of Hanto my own leauge will this challenger be able to beat him.?Reviews plaese!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:** _Round One_

"And here he is, its the Elite champion of the Hanto League, and has only been beaten once of the 4 years he's been champion. Will the challenger have victory?" boomed the commentator's voice throughout the huge stadium. "Its Vincent" the commentator roared over the applaud, a tall dark figure emerged from the small tunnel, his head held high. "And so the battle begins, this is as always a full pokemon battle, with each trainer using a full set of pokemon. The young trainer from Gardon town is tough but can he handle Vincent's expertedly trained ghost type pokemon?" shouted the commentator, "The playing field has been set" the commentator shouted over the whirring sounds of the field, a brand new battle field rose up, it had a large stretch of grass on Vincent's side which strayed into a rocky patch which ended in a small pool.

A large screen beeped as the challenger's picture and six blank smaller screens lit up, followed by a second beep as Vincent's handsome dark haired face appeared with six slots. "The challenger is ready and so is Vincent so there first pokemon choice begins" boomed the commentator, The challenger's shaky voiced echoed throughout the silent stadium, "Go Vileplume" Vincent stood silent for a second as if surveying the situation, "in that case I'll use one of the two only non ghost type on my team, come on out Tauros" shouted Vincent as a large bull type pokemon appeared, thrashing its three tails and writhing its horned head. The Vileplume charged forward, it's petaled head flapping, "Go Vileplume use your body slam" shouted the challenger, his eyes narrowed in focus, "And Harry starts things off with a body slam, and ohhh it misses by inches as Vincent rightly commanded it to dodge" shouted the commentator. "Go Tauros Take down attack" ordered Vincent, Tauros shot forward like a bullet and slammed into Vileplume, which was thrown ten feet back right into a rock. "Now Tauros charge and use Shadow ball" cried Vincent, "Tau,Tauro" replied Tauros as it charged forward head high, and in a split second Tauros had spewed out a small orb of jet black crackling energy straight at Vileplume. "Ohhh thats got to hurt, Vileplume is hit again, could Vileplume be down and out in two attacks?", but Vileplume,wincing rose up, "Come on Vileplume lets show them what were made of, use your Petal dance" cried Harry. A stream of swaying pink petals rose from Vileplume's small opening in it's petals, they swished slowly through the air and sent Tauros shooting back, "Tauros fight back with your Hyper beam" roared Vincent. "Tau, ros,Tauro" cried Tauros as a growing orb of glowing orange energy evaporated from the air. Then a sound like thunder cut through the air, and a cloud of smoke arose from the beams path. "Wow what a Hyper beam, we've seen Vincent and Tauros take down a fully grown Dragonite with that attack" cried the commentator, "I don't think that Vileplume can stand up to it". And sure enough once the smoke cleared Vileplume lay sprawled face up looking badly hurt. "Return Vileplume" cried Harry his face awestruck at Tauro's power,maybe even a little worried.


	2. chapter two:evoloution in battle

**Chapter Two:**_Evolution in battle_

"And thats one pokemon down to challenger Harry, but can his other pokemon bring Vincent down?" cried the commentator, "Your Vileplume was a good fight Harry, i can see why you got this far" said Vincent, "Your Tauros is strong but can it handle Manetric?" replied Harry as he threw his pokeball, on the large screen, in Harry's six slots, a dog like face appeared with a bright yellow crown like helmet. "So the challenger choses a electric type to fare off against the tired Tauros". "Lets go Tauros, Tackle now" ordered Vincent, "Hmm i don't think so, Manetric dodge it" cried Harry, and Manetric streamed out of the way, "Use Bite Manetric". Manetric threw itself at Tauros, who was just turning round for another assault, Manetric's sharp teeth sank into Tauro's side. "Tau,Tauros,ros" moaned Tauros in pain, "Tauros shake it off" shouted Vincent over Tauros, seconds later Manetric was sent flying sideways. "Now Tauros use your Fissure move" cried Vincent, Tauros nodded in agreement and began to toss his head. Then it rose up on its hind legs and slammed its front hooves back down to the ground, WHAM, a mini earthquake shook the stadium, and Manetric. Again and again Tauros shook the whole field until, "And here it is Tauro's Fissure" said the commentator who could be seen on the edge of his seat. A shot of white energy shot from Tauro's grounded hooves, and streaked to wards Manetric, SLAM, WHAM, the attacks hit just on the spot and Manetric was sent ten feet into the air, and slammed back down. "Manetric are you O.K?" it barked in assurance "Then use your Thundershock" cried Harry over the crackle of the electricity which had released itself from Manetric's furry mane. "Ohh and Tauros is down and out for the count".

On the screen Tauro's picture shaded, to show it had fainted, "Your Manetric is very strong,and I'm impressed, but my next pokemon will darken the rest of the battle, go Umbreon" cried Vincent, as a black dog type pokemon appeared, it had several loops of yellow over it's body. "Apart from my ghost type pokemon, Umbreon is my strongest pokemon" smirked Vincent. "Go Manetric, Thunder" roared Harry, "Umbreon Shadow beam now" cried Vincent. The two attacks collided in the air, they created a booming explosion, and when the dust had cleared it revealed a Panting and injured Manetric, and a soaring Umbreon. "And Umbreon managed to avoid the explosion, but Manetric is hit fully with the explosion" cried the commentator. "Manetric use your Thunder wheel now" shouted Harry, "Counter that, Shadow rush" both pokemon shot forward, Umbreon enveloped by darkness, Manetric left a electrical aurora behind it. For a second the pokemon were locked head on head and then another explosion erupted, And once again Umbreon could be seen high above the cloud. "Umbreon, Hidden power" ordered Vincent his face twisted with concentration, Umbreon released a towering beam of glowing white energy, which shot towards Manetric, who launched itself above the beam. But it couldn't escape the beam which curved up and shot Manetric up and then was thrown into the pool.

"Come on Manetric get up, i know you can do it" pleaded Harry but Manetric couldn't manage it, "And thats a second pokemon down for the challenger, what pokemon will Harry use next?". "I choose you, Wartortle" said Harry, his voice getting more and more shaky and his body was now having nervous twitches, he would shake or jump every time his pokemon would get hurt. "Go Wartortle, water gun" said Harry, Wartortle shot out a jet of water which sent Umbreon soaring backwards. Then Wartortle began to glow brightly, Vincent had to shield his eyes. But when the light stopped, Wartortle had been replaced by a large blue turtle that stood on two legs, it had two long cannons producing from its shell. "Wow Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise, how will Vincent's Umbreon fend off against a newly evolved Blastoise?" boomed the commentator, as Vincent asked himself the same question.


	3. Chapter 3:Vincent's come back

**Chapter 3:**_Vincent's come back_

"Lets go Blastoise, bubble beam" ordered Harry, his voice wasn't shaking anymore, the evolution of his pokemon seemed to have lit a fire inside of him. Blastoise opened its mouth and and released a large stream of bubbles, which streaked towards Umbreon, it was thrown to the ground. "Come on get up Umbreon, i know its strong but we have to try" Umbreon slowly rose, "Use your foresight attack" cried Vincent Umbreon's eyes began to glow a pale blue and a low wind swept across the field, but nothing happened. "Go Blastoise Hydro pump" shouted Harry, Blastoise roared, and then its cannons slowly lowered and folded back. Then without warning two huge jets of fast flowing water exploded from the end of the cannons, Umbreon soared past Vincent and slammed into the stadium wall, "Umbreon is defeated, and the pokemon numbers are bought to a tie". "Now its time for me to use one of my famous ghost type pokemon, go Haunter" a jagged shape appeared with a pair of floating purple hands, "haunter,haunt" it said, "Go.." but Harry was cut off as a unnatural wind swept across the field, and a huge ball of energy materialized from nowhere and slammed into Blastoise. "And there is Umbreon's foresight" boomed the commentator, "Return Blastoise, your my secret weapon i don't want you to faint already" Harry switched pokeballs and cried "Meet my Loudred". "Haunter use shadow ball" said Vincent calmly, this was bad, usually four of the opponents team was down, before he would have to resort to his ghost type pokemon, could this trainer have enough to beat him?. Haunter's shadow ball was a direct hit, and as soon as Loudred got back on its feet, it was hit again. "Loudred use your Fire spin", Loudred released a huge flow of spinning fire, almost like a horizontal tornado of fire. "And Haunter takes full damage from the attack" "Go Haunter use your Night shade attack" exclaimed Vincent, Haunter shot long creeping, black beams from his eyes, which slivered towards Loudred and sent it to it's knees, "Now it's weak enough use Hypnosis" cried Vincent. "Haunter then floated in front of Loudred and began to dance in a strange rhythmic motion, it shook its arms and head together. Loudred then began to sway on the spot and finally slumped against the side of the pool, "Now dream eater" said Vincent he was smirking, Haunter inhaled some air breathed out, and inhaled in again but this time he seemed to be sucking small spores from Loudred,who slumped even more, "Return Loudred, that was a great move Vincent, but my next pokemon is my second strongest, prepare to meet Cubone" exclaimed Harry, his face lit with a grin. A small two legged,brown pokemon appeared, it had a skull helmet that covered his whole head,and in a tiny paw it held a glinting bone.

"Start things off with a Bone marang" said Harry, Cubone flung its bone straight at Haunter, which swerved just in time. But the bone came spinning back and left Haunter face down in the dirt, "Return Haunter, i have a better choice for this battle, and it is my strongest ghost type pokemon" a flicker of worry spread across Harry's face. "Go Gengar" he said, his smile almost reaching his ears, this trainer wouldn't stand long against Gengar, it was Vincent's first pokemon, back then it was a Ghastly. "Gengar, Night shade" Gengar swept its hands in front of it and a purple beam swept and sent Cubone flying. "And finish this, Shadow punch" Gengar's fist was enveloped by a dark mist and in a split second Cubone lay on the grass, fainted. "WOH, Gengar took a newly released pokemon down in two attacks, thats a highly trained pokemon" shouted the commentator.


	4. Chapter 4: the final round

**Chapter 4:**

"Cu..Cubone ret..return" stammered Harry, he took another pokeball from his belt and launched high in the air; "Go Ariados". A large red and green spider like bug appeared, it clicked its pincers in a offensive way. "And Challenger Harry calls out a bug type Ariados, which has a large advantage over a ghost type like Gengar" said the commentator's voice, "You may have the type advantage, but i have the strength and experience advantage" sniggered Vincent, his brown eyes wide awake. "Go Gengar Tackle" Gengar sped forward, "Ariados, use Web shot to dodge it, then use Mega-Horn" ordered Harry. Ariados swung out of Gengar's path and flew into the air, its small horn glowing a dark red, then it charged down on Gengar. "Ooh and Gengar takes heavy damage from the bug type's strongest attack". "Gengar use Recover" said Vincent forcing back a laugh, Gengar glowed a light orange for a second, and was revealed to not even have a scratch on him. "Gengar Lick" at these words Harry almost collapsed in nerves, Gengar swept it's long creeping tongue across Ariados, which went rigid. "Ariados becomes paralyzed" informed the commentator, "Return Ariados, and go Blastoise".

"Blastoise, use Bubble beam". Gengar was sent back. "Return Gengar, i think Haunter wants to come out and battle" Haunter appeared once more, "Blastoise water gun" Haunter managed to dodge. "Haunter shadow beam" roared Vincent. Blastoise was violently shocked by the beams, "Blastoise, Ice beam". "And water type Blastoise is using a Ice type attack". In a flash Haunter was frozen into a block of steaming ice, "Return Haunter, and come out Misdreavus" a small floating wisp of greeny air with bright eyes appeared. "Misdreavus Perish song" Misdreavus let out a wailing floating tune, it swished across the field. Blastoise collapsed onto it's knees, it was roaring in pain and after a few seconds it fainted.

A eruption of clapping burst from the stands, many people had tried to run onto the field but where held back by security. On the huge board a enlarged picture of Vincent appeared and underneath in glittery flashing letters spelt the words

WINNER

Vincent shook hands with Harry while muttering "You where a very good fight, you are one of the very few who have managed to squeeze me to my last few pokemon, you should be proud". And Vincent walked back into the tunnel his head held high.


End file.
